


Wrapping

by SpicyGoddess



Series: Shaytham Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: “If it’s that big of an issue dear, you can re-wrap it for me.”Haytham considered it for a moment, before deciding. “How about we re-wrap it together.”
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: Shaytham Christmas Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Wrapping

The wrapping paper was  _ wrinkled  _ somehow. Haytham had no idea how someone could wrinkle wrapping paper when it was around a box. He stared it down, as it sat, unmoving, taunting him from underneath the tree. 

Finally, he gave a shout to the kitchen where Shay was working on making sugar cookie cut outs that could be decorated later, when family was over. It was one of the traditions he had brought into their home.

“Shay!” 

A moment of silence before he heard a “What?”

“Come here!”

The noise in the kitchen stopped for a moment, then his boyfriend came out, clothes having a distinct line of flour. Haytham assumed it was level with the counter. 

Haytham gestured toward the gift, “Why is the wrapping paper wrinkled?” He asked, wincing a little bit at his tone. He didn’t want it to sound lecturing, but “You can’t just give my father a gift like this.”

Shay shrugged, clearly not affected much by the tone of voice Haytham had used on him. “If it’s that big of an issue dear, you can re-wrap it for me.”

Haytham considered it for a moment, before deciding. “How about we re-wrap it together.”

Shay raised an eyebrow, but didn’t disagree. He could follow Haytham’s line of thinking most days, and in this case he assumed that Haytham wanted him to wrap it (with guidance) so it would be one hundred percent his. It wouldn’t do for Haytham to have to step in, because it would be inauthentic in his boyfriend's mind(even if Edward would never know).

“We can do it when I have a minute,” Shay settled on, just before the timer let out a loud beep. Shay cursed before rushing to the kitchen to get his cookies.

Haytham smiled fondly, knowing the cookies would be fine, but endeared by Shay’s concern anyway. 

-

It was two hours later when the table was cleaned and the wrapping paper was set. It was a dark red, that reflected light the perfect amount.

Shay cut it without issue, but when he went to fold it up, Haytham stopped him, looking at it, clearly scrutinizing . Shay just waited until he pointed at one section.

“Cut here,” His hand moved to a different part on the other side of the box, “and here.”

Shay moved to do it, but as he began to cut, he asked “Why here?” 

“Cutting it so it overlaps only by a few inches helps it keep a better shape.”

Shay finished on line and moved to the next, “I guess that makes sense. It leaves a lot of scrap though.”

Haytham shrugged, “If there's enough left over it can be used to wrap something else or it can make a tag.”

Shay didn’t reply, instead he finished cutting and asked “Next step?”

-

The wrapping was finished without any issue, and before they knew it, it was about time for family to arrive, then, for the event Haytham had been worrying about since November 1st.

Edward. Shay had met him before, and they had gotten along just fine, but Haytham had insisted this had to be perfect because it was a special occasion. Shay knew that Edward wouldn’t mind how the gift had been wrapped originally, but he didn’t want to cause Haytham undue stress, so he had done as he was asked. 

Shay handed the gift to Edward, with a friendly “Hope you like it.”

Edward had looked it over, smiling in a way that screamed mischief, as he handed a gift to Shay. It was wrapped in a variety of papers, as if he had collected the scrap Haytham had mentioned and combined them into one mismatched piece.

Shay  _ grinned. _ He could already hear the long suffering sigh that would be directed toward both of them from this year forward.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one this year, and a modern au! I haven't written one of those since this series started!


End file.
